


Young Avenger Files

by WaywardFairchild



Series: The Young Avengers Program (all the works) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Harley Keener as Iron Lad, Multi, Peter Parker is a Mess, Sort Of, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: After the events of homecoming, Peter Parker is given the task to help run a new program called the Young Avengers. Eight teens and children between 10 to 16 have been recruited, now they must make the decision on if they want to join.Meanwhile the rogues have been pardoned and Tony Stark must deal with the accords council member who has been chosen to deal with this group.
Series: The Young Avengers Program (all the works) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538833
Comments: 14
Kudos: 97





	1. Parker, Peter

**Author's Note:**

> This begins between the events Spiderman: Homecoming and Infinity Wars diverges from the original timeline. Infinity War and Endgame will happen in this fic but there may be a few changes. Also Scott and Clint do not take the deal before this happens. This will also follow the idea of the rogues being pardon and some changes to Peter Parker’s story since the MCU has not gone into his past. This is more closely related to the MCU and members of the champions may join this team since one member is already part of it. I did research character who are not in the MCU and I have messed with the storyline for some of the members to fit with the MCU. Enjoy.

Peter Parker had been a normal teenager who suffered from bad eyesight and asthma before his life was turned upside down by a radioactive spider. He slowly worked on web-slingers and started stopping petty crime on a day to day bases before Iron Man showed up at his door which ended with him going to Germany and fighting the rogues. He then faced off against the Vulture which was bringing alien weapons into his city. After stopping the Vulture, Peter turned down the chance of being part of the avengers which was his dream. He was a hero to his city. The boy who stopped Vulture. To the world, Spiderman was a twenty something year old college student. At least he was hoping that was the story they were believing because apparently that was the story given by Mr. Stark. Peter had been struggling with his life lately. Queens was nice and after Vulture he knew a break was in order, but sometimes he wondered if he could be doing more for his city. He wondered if maybe turning down an opportunity to be an avenger was a mistake. 

That was until two weeks later after the vulture was locked and Liz was gone. He was pinning after MJ which was weird. MJ was his friend so why was he thinking romantic thoughts about her all of the sudden. He had been having a normal day besides realizing he sort of like MJ when Happy texted him saying that he was picking him up to take him to the tower. Peter like Happy a lot, but if he was going to the tower then something big was about to happen. Which meant that he may have a chance to help Mr. Stark. The excitement did not leave him all day. He was a hero after all and now he was getting the chance to be one of a bigger scale most likely. Fighting the rogues and Vulture were simple fights that were not normal for the avengers, but if Mr. Stark needs his help with the avengers then he would be there. He told MJ some lie to why he had to miss practice and the whole time he felt guilty because MJ was never going to share his feelings if he kept having to leave practice for Spiderman stuff. He walked out of the school and meet up with Happy who made sure to ignore Peter as he rambled like usual. When they got to the tower, Peter went up to a conference room where Mr. Stark was waiting.

“Peter, I have been working on a project since the accords happen to help teenagers like you.” Mr. Stark said as he started messing with folder labeled out with different names. He saw his own last name then first printed on one of the folders. The others had names like Keener, Bishop, Barton, and Lang which were the ones he saw before Mr. Stark started talking again. “I need a leader for this team. Someone with experience who can help a few troubled children who have superhero parents or who are part of the life due to circumstances.”

“That is cool, Mr. Stark. So who is going to lead them?” Peter asked. Mr. Stark smiled.

“You are. A few of them are still too young to fight but with some training they will be able to be heroes or at least stay out of trouble for the next couple of years.” he told Peter. Peter was shocked as Mr. Stark began to leave. “All the files are there. You have a week to memorize everything you can on the files and get to know your new team before they get here.”

“Are you sure I am the right choice?” Peter asked. Mr. Stark stopped.

“I trust you to make the right decision, unlike my second choice.” He said before leaving Peter with the folders. Peter picked them up and looked at the names. His own was the first one he read. It was basic information about him including his dead family and how he was the hero of queens. The next one was Keener, Harley. The boy was from Tennessee and had a working Iron Man suit that he built from memory of working on an Iron Man suit. He was obviously the second choice. He had Tony Stark’s favorite written all over the file. The next file was for Bishop, Kate. She was a hawkeye type hero and she was found in New York which was nice since Peter could probably find her and find out more about her. The next two were siblings. Barton, Cooper and Lila were their names and unlike Kate, they had some claim to the Hawkeye name as they were Clint Barton’s children. Lila was an archer like her father whereas Cooper was more hands on combat. There was a little brother but on his file it said too young. Which gave Peter some idea on an age range as the youngest was in elementary. Which the next girl on the list who name was Lang, Cassie. Her father was ant-man which must have been the size change rogue he fought in Germany. Cassie had no powers, but that could change if she ever got a hold of the ant-man technology. Altman, Teddy was the next name. The basic information included powers like shape-shifting and super-strength. Not much was known besides that. Kaplan, William was next on the list. Peter noticed one more folder after this one. William seemed to have a magic enhancement like Wanda Maximoff which interested Peter but also made him curious on who this boy was. Williams, Riri who also had built an Iron Man suit. Unlike Harley, Riri had not association with Mr. Stark. Looking at the files, he looked back at the door. He had a long job ahead of him.


	2. Keener, Harley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley makes his decision

Harley was unknown to the world. His father left when he was young and his mother was always working. He had to watch his younger sister while his mother was at work. It was one of those nights after his sister went to bed that he met the mechanic. The mechanic was demanding and bossy. He also seemed to care enough to listen to Harley so he helped him. He was only eleven at the time. The boy knew one thing which was that the mechanic and Harley had some sort of connection. After causing a mechanic, who was a hero, a bunch of panic attacks and was rewarded with a lab, he did the only thing any reasonable teen would do. He rebuilt the guy’s super suit. So it took him a few years, but he finally rebuilt a replica while still updating the potato gun from time to time. 

Now he was sixteen and he was testing out this suit. It went well until he got home to an angry mechanic who had to keep air force off this new Ironman’s ass. So Harley agreed to keep low, but he kept working on the suit and when the mechanic sent him nano tech, he began working on a new suit. When the letter and package came in the mail a month later, Harley looked at his mother as she read the letter before handing him the package. He looked at the address shocked. It was Stark Tower’s address. He went to his room and opened the package. Inside was a tablet and a phone. He turned them on and the tablet opened to a video of the mechanic. Harley hit played.

“Hey Harley, I know I got on your case about the suit. Luckily you and another two children got me started thinking about what I could do to keep you three and others out of trouble. So I created a program. Your mother probably has got a letter explaining this in less details, but I have created a team of superhero children who are either avenger’s children or children who have abilities or technology which they use to be heroes. In a week, you will have the chance to join this team. If you agree text Parker on the phone I sent. If not then enjoy the small town life and maybe we'll meet again sometime. More information is on the tablet including some files on yourself that Parker has already read. Or he should have read since he does everything I tell him half the time. Good luck and hopefully your choice is a wise one.”

The screen faded to a home screen. Harley heard his mother calling him before he even had the chance to walk out of the room.

“An internship with Stark industry and getting to live in the New York tower. Plus a good word and full ride to any college. This is a good opportunity. Why didn’t you tell me you applied for this?” His mother asked him. He didn’t know how to tell her the truth which he never told anyone. So he lied and said he didn’t think he would be accepted. Then she talked about his free flight on a private jet and how he would be heading out in a week. He knew this opportunity was good so he did the one thing he could think to do. He pulled up Parker’s contact and texted him he would be there. Parker responded back before Harley went to sleep.

Parker: Thanks 4 letting me know! I'm so excited 2 meet u n the rest of the team!

Harley reread the text looking at the spelling. Did the mechanic have him text some kid that was part of the team? Who was this Parker? Who else was part of this team? What this Parker one of the kids who the mechanic mentioned? Harley looked at his phone and reread the message. He would be meeting this Parker in a week and maybe then he would get some answers. He just did not know what he would find out once he was at Stark Tower.


	3. Bishop, Kate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Peter meet for the first time. Kate has a decision to make.

Kate was once saved by Clint Barton. She had been kidnapped and had almost escaped when she was caught by her kidnappers. Luckily Barton had been there to save her. After this experience she learned self-defense. She did not get along with her father and had ran off when she was able. She learned archery as well and had been recently called the female hawkeye. She cared for herself now and had been when the package arrived via a Spider. Not any spider, but Spider-man. She had heard rumors but meeting the hero was something else. He was young, which was the rumor. 

“Mr. Stark has been looking for you.” the boy said.

“Why is Iron Man looking for me?” She asked.

“A new program. He called me today and asked me to come over to Manhattan to look for you when your father told him you were MIA.” he responded. She had figured Spider boy was just doing what the Iron Man had asked him too. Kate was not a fan of the Iron hero after her favorite hero become a rogue. She sided with Barton and the rogues. Sadly, she knew if Spider boy had found her that Iron Man would follow behind.

“What program?” She asked. He handed her a box.

“Text me via the phone if you are interested. If not then, good luck on the outside Miss. Bishop.” Spider boy said. He left quickly after handing her the package. She went back to the place that an ex SHIELD agent gave her a while back and opened the package. Inside was a phone and a tablet. The tablet had a video of Tony Stark. She decided to watch it. 

“Hello Kate Bishop. I assume that you probably hate me. I have been watching you and as of right now I see potential in you. I asked Bobbi about your training and she explained that you were pretty impressive. She thought you could work for SHIELD, but I think this group I’m forming will be more your style. If you are interested in being the next Hawkeye, this will give you that chance. On the phone just text Parker in the contacts and let him know if you are interested. If not then good luck out there.” The message ends with that. Parker? Didn’t Spider boy say to message him? She thought. She looked at the ceiling before she pulled up Parker’s contact and called him. She was not texting this kid. The phone rang twice.

“Hello?” Spider boy said.

“Hey Spidy.” She said.

“It’s Peter.” He said.

“Contact says Parker actually.” She informed him.

“Nice to know Mr. Stark let you all know my last name. So are you interested or not?” He asked. 

“I am. When do I start?” she said.

“We are meeting at Stark Tower in six days. So far I have only got responses from five of you guys.” He said.

“How many are there?” She asked. 

“Nine of us so far. Mr. Stark says as he finds more then he will invite more people to our team.” Spidy said. 

“So Parker we should meet before then and patrol together. Queens sounds fun this time of year.” She said. 

“I hear you are a female Hawkeye so will have to see if you can keep up with me Mr. Bishop.” he said.

“It’s Kate.” She responded.

“Well then call me Peter. It is only right if I have to call you by your last name.” He said. The two of them talked for a bit about their plans to patrol before they ended the call. Bobbi came by and Kate explained what happened.

“Spider-man is some kid from Queens who your going to patrol with?” She repeated.

“I guess Tony Stark made him team leader of this group. He already knows everyone on the team and seems super excited about this team.” Kate told her.

“Are you sure you want to be part of this team?” Bobbi asked as Hunter came in with some groceries. Bobbi smiled at her husband. They had been remarried for not long after they meet Kate. They both had worked for this new SHIELD and when they left it was on good but sad terms. Kate knew that they had things they did now but they missed their team. They keep track of them including Hunter’s favorite member. 

“It is a good chance to be a different Hawkeye.” She said. Bobbi seemed to think about that well Hunter made some muttered which Kate missed but Bobbi did not. 

“It’s your decision.” She said after a while and Kate knew that. She knew Bobbi probably had her opinion, but that she would keep quiet.


	4. Barton, Cooper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooper is given a task from his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been getting a lot of comments asking about things related to the young avengers. I have a timeline for this story which includes at least four stories after this. It will go: YA Files, YA Program, untitled (before Thanos and during Infinity Wars), Untitled (Between snaps), and Untitled (After (Tony) snaps). 
> 
> I also do not know much about the young avengers but I spend the time to research all characters not in the MCU and I plan to include many of the Young Avengers and Champions in this work and keep their origin story close to the original. That being said I do not know everything about them besides Cassie and Kate since I have done the most research on them. 
> 
> That being said if their is a certain Young Avenger you would like to see comment below and I will try to get as many as you guys request into the stories.

Hawkeye had three children that the world did not know about apparently. Cooper was the oldest. He had memories from when his dad was under mind control. He remember New York like any other kid. He remembers Sokovia and then his dad retired. His dad was home and he spent more time with his sister then him. When Aunt Nat visit she taught him self defense his whole life. When the accords came up, his father stayed out of it at first and then he got a call. He left telling them he would be back soon. Cooper was not a fool. His mother had set him and his sister down and explain the situation. He was now fifteen. His sister was thirteen and the two had seen their father leave multiple times, but this last “mission” was the worst. They had not seen him in so long and Cooper was worried. His mother was telling them that their dad and Aunt Nat had been pardon, but the government would not allow him home due to the situation. Then she told them about the program that Stark started. 

“It will be a good idea for the two of you. Your father called me about it. He thinks it would be good apparently another avenger kid will be part of it.” Their mother had said as they sat at the table listening to everything. So they both texted Parker and let him know they would be there Monday. This Parker texted back with a smiling face and a bow and arrow. So he was working on packing when he heard his phone go off. It was a Tuesday and he was not expecting a phone call. He picked up. 

“Hello?” He said.

“Hey bud.” the voice said. One he had heard for most of his life.

“Hey Dad.” Cooper said. 

“You excited to see New York?” 

“It sounds like it would be better if I had more of a choice.” He threw another three shirts in the suitcase.

“Would a possible fun task help?” His dad’s task where like missions. Though his mother did not like to call them that.

“Sure.” 

“There is this kid, his name is Peter Parker. He is Stark’s personal intern which is weird since the child is your age.” This was not like any of his normal task. “So Nat and I did some digging and the boy does not exist well sort of. It is complicated. Can you just keep an eye on him for us?” His dad was wanting to have him watch some kid in the program?

“Yeah, I can keep track of him.” 

“Thanks bud. I will see you on Monday. As your father I have to be there.”

“See you Monday then.” His father hung up and he looked up Parker’s contact information and add the name Peter. He decides to text him. 

Cooper: hey Parker, I was wondering if you are part of the program?

Parker: Yep! So excited to team up with you guys!

Cooper: Team up? You got some secrets there?

Parker: I meant team up against the avengers at the tower for pranks. Between Hawkeye’s son and myself, I am sure we can come up with some awesome pranks. 

Cooper: Oh… So is Parker your first name or last?

Parker: Parker is my last, but you can call me Peter. 

Cooper fist pumped. He had been right. Parker, who was in charge of the program was also Peter Parker. He did not know what else to ask.

Parker: Your dad was talking about you. I got to meet the rogues today since they will be at the tower and I now have a room at the tower. I won’t be staying there full time like you guys but my aunt is cool with me staying their occasionally.

Cooper: Your aunt?

Parker: Yeah. I live with her. 

Cooper: What about your parents?

Parker: they died when I was little. I lived with May and Ben until Ben died. Now it is just me and May. 

Cooper: You have a depressing life.

Parker: You do not even know the half of it.

Cooper: There is more?

Parker: I gtg. MJ is threaten me about texting during practice when I am rarely here.

Cooper: You are avoiding my question, but I guess if she is threaten you I can let it slide. 

Cooper walked over to Lila’s room to see the girl is asleep. He had one task when his dad left. Watch Lila and Nate and make sure his mom was alright. Now he knew his dad had approved of the job he had done. He trust Cooper to help him with a new job and that job was to figure out Peter Parker.


	5. Barton, Lila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila is given a task. Lila learns something about Peter Parker and Cooper.

Hawkeye had three children. Lila was the middle child and the only girl. Lila was good with archer and she had been secretly training to be like her father. She was thirteen now and her mother told her about the young avengers. She knew this was her chance. She continues to practice archer when the call came. She set down her bow and answered. 

“Hello?” She asked.

“Hey Lila.” her dad said.

“Hey Daddy. You come home?” She knew the disappointment was in her voice. 

“Sadly no, but I will see you on Monday though for the YA program orientation.” Her dad said.

“Really?” 

“Yeah. How are you doing?”

“Good. I was just practicing archery.”

“How many you miss?” 

“None. Perfect shot every time. I learned from the best.” 

“That’s my girl. How is school?” School was Lila’s least favorite. She was okay at school, but she did not like some of the students who judge her.

“The same.” Her dad caught on.

“Those boys still bullying you?” 

“And the girls now. I can handle it though. Cal and Liv are always by my side.” 

“Well this new school might help a little.” 

“Yeah except I have to leave Cal and Liv.” 

“You will make new friends, my swallow.”

“Hey Dad, I was going through some stuff from when Cooper and I were little. I found a photo of Cooper and a boy, who was the boy?” She had found the photo and Cooper had said it was a childhood friend. Her mother did not want to talk about the boy at all. 

“That was an old friend’s boy. I had not thought about her in years. She worked with Nat and me on a job for SHIELD. Your mom watched you three while we were away. There was a fallout between the two when we returned and I have not see the two of them since. I’ll have to find out what Fury knows on the boy. It would be nice to know that the two were still alive after what happen with SHIELD.” Something in his voice shocked her. He was upset about the question.

“Maybe Cooper and him would become friends if they meet.” She said. “What if I look for him for you? It could be my task.”

“You up for the task, Swallow?” 

“Yep. What was the boy's name?” She need a name to find the boy.

“Peter Fitzpatrick.” She wrote the name on her hand.

“I will find him. I will see you on Monday.”

“See you Monday, Swallow.” She hung up and went in. She typed in the name in the search bar but this boy did not exist it seemed. She looked at her computer before deciding to look up his mother. Except she did not have a name so she type in the name Fitzpatrick. She found some people who may have fit the boy’s mom but one person stood out. Her name was Mary Fitzpatrick. The photo was of her with the boy at an airport with War Machine beside them holding the boy in his arms. She needed to talk to Col. Rhodes since he might know who the boy is. She looked at the woman who name popped up as Mary. She decided to look deeper into Mary Fitzpatrick and found her employment record which placed her working at Stark Industry where she must have met Col. Rhodes. This lead her to an adoption record of Mary Fitzpatrick when she was very young. She froze when she saw the last name and decide to try to look up that last name with Peter instead. She found very little on the boy, but the photo was enough to prove he was the boy she was looking for with an address. She wrote down the address and number. She looked at the number and she froze. She knew where this boy was and she had a way to contact him. She sent the pictures of Peter to her father and a way to contact him and where he lived before she went to sleep. She did not hear when her brother looked into her room later to check on her.


	6. Lang, Cassandra (Cassie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie and Peter talk for the first time.

Ant-Man had one daughter, Cassandra Lang, known as Cassie. She was only ten when she got the letter about her join the YA program. Except unlike the Bartons, Cassie was not normal. Hope had let her hang out at the lab one day and Cassie was experimenting with Pym particle when she was exposed. Hope did not know about this when she returned Cassie home afterwards. Cassie realized that night that she had powers like Ant-Man and Wasp. She kept quiet to everyone, but Hope. Hope helped by making her a suit that would help control her powers. Hope began training her to fight and protect herself. She was ten and she could change her size. So when her mother sat her down and told her she was going to join this program, she was upset. Hope was in San Francisco. Her parents were in San Francisco, besides her dad who was MIA. Her life was here and now she was being uprooted to New York. Peter called her mother two days afterwards and she was handed the phone.

“Hello Cassie.” the voice said. “I’m Peter and I will be working with you. There are some things in your file that confuse me so I wanted to know more about you.” 

“Can I stay in San Francisco?” She asked.

“It is not my choice.” the boy said. “How old are you?”

“Ten.”

“That is pretty young. Your dad is a superhero?”

“...Yes” 

“Ant-Man. He is pretty cool. Spider-Man says they fought in Germany. He said he would totally hang out with him any time.” 

“He is really cool.” 

“What makes you special?” 

“I’m Ant-Man’s daughter.”

“What else?”

“I play soccer.” 

“There is a file on how Hope Van Dyne was training you.” He stated.

“Hope was training me.” Hope had been staying low for the past two years.

“Why?”

“Self-defense.”

“You want to know a secret.” She was shocked when Peter said that.

“Sure.”

“I’m Spider-Man.” 

“You're Spider-Man?”

“Yep.”

“I’m Stature.” 

“Stature?”

“I have… powers like Ant-Man except mine are not made from a suit.”

“Same. You need someone to train you when you are here. Someone who understands your powers.”

“Who?” 

“I want you to tell Hope that a friend of yours who knows Stark can get her a deal. She can continue being Wasp in exchange for training you. She does have to sign the accords, but she will be pardon.” 

“Okay.”

“See you Monday and Cassie, my secret needs to stay a secret.” Peter said before hanging up. She waited until that night to send a note to Hope. In the morning, she heard her mother on the phone talking with her dad about Hope.

“She signed the accords on a deal. How did she get such a deal?” She heard her dad say in the speaker.

“Did you ask her?”

“She said a friend of a friend. Someone who knows Iron Man I guess.” She smiled knowing Hope was fine.

“Cassie is going to be in New York in a few days.” her mom told him.

“Did something happen?”

“Cassie got except to a program that is in New York. She starts Monday.”

“Hopefully she will enjoy that program.”

“She was not happy at first, but she talked with one of the kids and they got along.” 

“Is that Dad?” she said interrupting. Her mom nodded. Told her dad she wanted to talk to him before handing the phone.

“Hey Peanut!” He said in his overly cheery voice he used when he told her hi.

“Hey Daddy. Where are you?” She asked.

“I am in New York currently working on getting to see you soon.” He said.

“Really?” She asked.

“Yeah. I will hopefully be able to have you to visit me in New York when you come, but until I know more, I will not be able to set a date in stone.”

“I have a friend who lives in New York.”

“You do?”

“Yep, his name is Peter and he went to Germany before.” 

“Did he have fun?” 

“He did not say.” 

“Well I gotta go and finish this meeting. I will try to call tomorrow if I can.” 

“Talk to you tomorrow hopefully.” She said as they ended the call. Cassie thought of Peter some more wonder if he did enjoy his time in Germany.


	7. Kaplan, Billy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy finds out a secret about his friend, Teddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of the Young Avengers who is actually not in the MCU. I may have mixed up Teddy's and Billy's names at times because I realized after the fact that I mixed up which was which in their chapters. Due to how close they are their chapters will be close in this story. Some character who are younger may not be snapped.

Billy was not your average kid. He was born with powers. He did not know he was adopted or that he was sent from the future by his mother to protect him. He did not know he had a brother out there in the world. Billy only knew that at eleven, he had these powers which he was not allowed to use. The government was hunting down people like him. He decided it would be best to stay low so that was what he was doing when the letter came. The YA program which he did not apply to. So when his mom said it would be good for him, he just nodded as he opened the box. Inside was a tablet with a phone. He decides to watch the video alone. By the end of the video which was of Mr. Stark telling him he knew his secret and that this was an opportunity for kids like him, he decided to text Parker like Mr. Stark said. 

Billy: This is Billy. Mr. Stark said to text you if I am interested.

Parker: Yep. I will add you to the list.

Billy: How many other kids are there?

Parker: Just seven besides you and me.

Billy: You are part of the program?

Parker: Yep. 

Billy figured Parker couldn’t be that bad then. He went to school the next day with that thought in his mind as his usual bullies bothered him. If it wasn’t for Teddy, he would have lost his mind. His friend was the only person he could stand for long. They both understood each other and they were always hanging out. Teddy also accepted Billy for who he was. The boy was bullied for his sexuallity more times then he could count. He would miss Teddy when he left this school. Teddy smiled and ran over to him.

“Billy guess what?” Teddy said excited.

“What?”

“I got accepted to this awesome program.”

“What really?” Billy was excited for his friend.

“Yeah it's called the YA program.”

“No way! I got accepted to it also!”

“Wait for real?”

“Yep”

“We could hang out 24/7 now!” Teddy was vibrating.

“So you texted Parker already?” 

“Yeah, he was nice.” 

“He is part of the program so he cannot be too much older than us.” Billy said.

Teddy nodded as they continued down the hall to our class. They both knew the week would be longer than we wanted it to be.


	8. Altman, Teddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy's reason for joining the program.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may seem like a feeler since Teddy and Billy are close in this fiction so Teddy was already mentioned.

Teddy knew little on why he could change his appearance, but he could. He did not know he was half kree, half skrull. He also did not know the woman he lived was not his birth mother but a woman who was raising him. He did know that she loved to talk about the hero, Captain Marvel which he believed she made up since that was not any known hero from the Avengers. His mom protected him and loved him like a mother did so Teddy never knew the difference as they lived in a small house together. 

She made sure he was fed and cared for. She knew Teddy had powers but she would not acknowledge them. Not even when he got accepted to the YA program not that the letter mentioned the real reasons for the program. Why would Tony Stark give the parents the real reason for creating a program for children. She had her feelings when it was just called the YA program which was not standing for Young Adult but Young Avengers. It did not take a genius to put two and two together.

Teddy only had one friend, Billy. Billy was the leader of the duo whereas Teddy followed him. Teddy lived with his mom so when the letter came in her was not expecting the chance to be a hero. He could use his appearance change to his advantage. He was only twelve having been held back a year, he was never expecting to be chosen for anything. So when he told Billy, he was not expecting the boy to have also been chosen. That meant like Teddy that Billy had some type of gift. He stayed quiet about it for the first day but by the second day after finding out, Teddy looked confused. 

“You have a gift?” He asked quietly. Billy pulled him to an alleyway which the normal passed on their walk home. He focused on Billy and shifted to look like Billy. He watched the other boy’s reaction before changing back. Billy was in awe. 

“What’s your gift?” Teddy asked. Billy smiled as he sat down the phone and made it levitate with red magic like Scarlet Witch. Teddy watched in awe. The two smiled as Teddy grabbed his phone and they continued their walk to Teddy’s. Teddy’s mom was always home after school whereas Billy would have to wait for his parents to get home. They both sat in the dining room and worked on their homework trying not to ask the other about their gift or figure out more about why they had these gifts. 

After Billy left, Teddy decided to ask his mom about his powers but she pushed it off. He went to his room and watched videos of Spider-Man. Teddy was a fan of the hero since he saw what he did in DC. Teddy did not know about this obsession over the mask hero. Spider-Man was special like him and Billy. He chose to be a hero though and Teddy wanted to follow his footsteps some day. He had grown up hearing tales of Captain Marvel from his mom. All she would say is that she was the hero of his people. He never figured out what that meant. Teddy turned off the computer before he went to bed. He had a new opportunity to become the hero like his own hero.


	9. Williams, Riri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Science Squad is form... In other words Riri thinks Harley and Peter are idoits.

Riri was very intelligent for her age. She lived in Chicago She had built an Iron Man suit at thirteen. She had meet Tony Stark two years later after the Sokovia Accords. Now a year later she was getting accepted to the YA program. She had recently graduated from MIT after getting accepted at thirteen and now she had been working as a paid intern for Stark Industries. Which was incredible. Now she had the option to continue her work in an environment that would help her. She could specifically continue her work on the Ironheart suit without anyone asking too many questions. She also would be working with others who had powers and abilities like her. She knew this was a good program for her but she hesitated with texting Mr. Stark’s intern. She had no idea who Parker was besides him being her contact for this program which was strange. She did not trust Parker with her contact information so she texted Stark instead. He texted her back to tell her he would pass the information on to Parker who was in charge of the program though he may or may not know that. She got annoyed tell him she was not wanting to work with this Parker since she did not know who Parker was to begin with. Her phone rang a second later with Mr. Stark’s number for a video chat. She picked up to see Stark in his lab with a boy who must be Parker. 

“Hey Riri, I would like you to meet Peter Parker. He will be in charge of the program.” Mr. Stark said. The boy looked at her with awe in his eye.

“You’re Ironheart.” He said.

“You’re younger than Stark made you out to be.” She said.

“I’m not that much older than you but I have some experience with the Avengers.” Parker explained. She looked at Stark hoping he noticed her look. He did as he muttered something to Parker who looked thoughtful for a minute until he nodded.

“Peter is Spider-Man.” Stark said. She looked at the boy who looked anywhere but at her.

“Well then I guess I will see you both on Monday. I expect to learn some stuff from you, Parker.” 

“You definitely will.” Stark said as Parker nodded. “Good luck finishing your week in the Chicago branch. You will be moved over to the New York branch. I asked Pepper to make sure everything is accommodated so you have your own private workshop. When Peter and Harley are out of classes there will a communal workshop for the three of you.” Riri nodded and they said their farewells. She turned to look at the screen with her IronHeart suit pulled up. She had an idea to update the suit. She almost did not notice her phone going off. She looked to see a text from Parker.

Peter: I was thinking when we are working in the communal lab that we could work on the other young avengers suits and equipment. 

Riri: Sure. Who is Harley?

Peter: Stark’s adopted son that he won’t admit he adopted. Let me add him to this chat.

Harley Keener has been added to the chat.

Harley: May I ask what this chat is for?

Riri: Parker did it.

Peter: We will have a shared lab. We might as well start talking.

Riri: What do you know about the others?

Peter: Everything.

Harley: He read the file on you that Stark sent.

Peter: I had to read everyone’s file. It was annoying. 

Riri: Are you calling important information annoying?

Riri went and looked over the information in her file. Parker had access to all of this information.

Riri: On second thought, I feel sorry for you. Now you can’t properly meet everyone.

Peter: That not the annoying part. The annoying part is out of the two people who could be responsible for this program I only got picked because I though Mr. Stark was testing me.

Harley: I heard I was his other pick so you can’t be that stupid to not know that he was not after all testing you.

Peter: He had the one thing that I wished for held in front of me and I turned him down.

Harley: Wow. How did you manage to turn him down when he was holding the thing you desired in front of you?

Peter: I feel like you mocking me.

Harley: Me never.

Riri rolled her eyes at the two idiots. She looked over what Parker said. Stark seemed to trust the boy. So why did Parker turn him down? It had to be something big. 

Riri changed Peter Parker name to “Idiot 1”

Riri changed Harley Keener name to “Idiot 2”

Idiot 1 changed his name to “Spidey”

Spidey changed Idiot 2 name to “IronNite”

Spidey changed Riri Willams name to “Iron<3”

IronNite: I kinda felt like I was betrayed here but he changed all our names so I dont feel so bad now.

Spidey: We will be working on our suits in the lab. Plus Riri already knew my alias.

Iron<3: Wow, I cannot believe you outed yourself. 

Spidey: I cannot believe that is the part you are concerned about.

IronNite: I agree Ironheart videos are surfacing and I have a few questions about the tech. 

Riri shut her phone off and turned to the screen in front of her. Maybe this team thing would not be so bad as she originally thought.


	10. The Daughter of a MIA Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets Eva who knows something about someone from his past.

Eva walked through the lobby. The men following her stayed near the doors as she went to the man who was walking towards her. He stopped her.

“Who are you and why are you here?” he asked.

“I have an appointment with Mr. Stark.” She said. “He is expecting a member of the accords council. I am the appointed council member who has been held responsible for this program.” 

“He never mention someone coming from the accords council.” The man said.

“It must have slipped my mind, Happy.” Stark said entering the lobby with Pepper Potts beside him.

“Tony Stark. It is a privilege to meet you.” Eva said politely.

“Well Ms?”

“Mineva Rogers but I go by Eva.” She said. He nodded.

“They sent you to monitor the program.” 

“I rather call myself a consultant. I worked in SHIELD. I ran the more quiet side of things. Ms. Barton was one of my recruits as well as a certain Mary Fitzpatrick.” She explained.

“You sent her to spy on Stark Industries?” 

“I found out about the illegal dealings of Obadiah but I thought it was you. She cleared your name though. She really felt sorry. She did think Obadiah was behind them, but she never found proof.” 

“She is an intelligent woman.” Tony looked at Eva as if she remind him of someone. Eva knew it was probably Mary. 

“Was. Unless she is just MIA. She went missing a while back. Had a young son who lost his mother. Lives with his aunt now. Poor boy, lost both his mother and his uncle.” Eva looked at Stark and saw the surprise about hearing about the boy.

“She had a son?” He asked.

“Yes, he is fifteen. An intelligent young man. He looks nothing like Mary though. Mary never told the boy about his father apparently. Guess the man was too immature according to her.” Eva said watching him. 

“Sounds like Mary.” He muttered. Eva would not have heard the comment if it were not for her enhanced hearing. 

“Peter James is a sweetheart though. I saw him at his great-grandmother’s funeral. He was dealing with a lot at the time.” 

“She married a man named James?” He asked.

“James is his middle name. I heard his uncle on his father's side was named James. Someone in the Airforce. Mary never mentioned much to me or Laura about it. Laura would know more about the boy. She practically raised him until he was six. That was when he was sent to live with his mother’s adopted brother.”

“I’ll have to talk to Laura about him.” Stark said. “What do you need to know about the program?”

“Let’s talk in your office. What I need to know I rather our bodyguards not hear. Can’t trust a bodyguard. I learned that the hard way.” Eva said. Stark lead her to his office. She sat as Stark pulled out nine files.

“So far we have nine candidates for the program. Those files contain information on each of the nine participants. I do not know if they have all responded. Peter Parker is in charge of getting responses. He will be working with them while still being a member of the group.” Stark told her. She looked at Peter’s file and smiled.

“I hope to meet this boy before the others.” Eva said.

“I can have him come in Sunday so you can meet with him about the program and what he will be doing for the program.” Stark said. Eva just nodded as she looked over the information. She knew half of it was wrong. Stark would not notice this though. She knew his mother from her time at SHIELD and his father due to Howard. Though the Spider-man half of the file surprised her. She had suspected the boy but she had no proof. 

“One more request. I would like to meet Steve Rogers.” Stark looked at her confused.

“You want to meet with a war criminal?”

“I want to meet the man who I have heard stories about my whole life. If you could have him meet me for dinner that would be lovely. I always do find harder conversation easier to talk about during meals.” Eva said remember using the tactic on her grandson numerous times. He liked to avoid important conversations and push them off. 

“I will set up the requested dinner for Saturday.” Tony said. She got up and was about to head out when Tony decided to speak one last thing. “You remind me of Mary.” Eva turned to him and smiled.

“Of course I do, I’m her birth mother after all.” She left him wondering why Eva Rogers was really in New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of this will be up. Unlike this story, I have still working on the story but as of right now it will be longer chapters but the same amount of chapters. It will focus more on the older avengers and take place right before Infinity Wars.


End file.
